A Snap Shot Into Life
by Raining In Your Heart
Summary: Just a little look into to how the many different characters could be living there lives if Original Characters were thrown in there.


_So here's the first installment of A Snap Shot Into Life. It contains everyone of my entries into the OC boot camp on HPFC. _

_Enjoy x_

Ashlynn tucked some hair behind her ear as she waited in the living room her dull blonde hair was always just getting in the way so she took the hand band that was around her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. It was a little bit awkward as she looked around the dark living room in which she was located. Her eyes looked up towards the portrait that was on the wall. She could not help but smile seeing how cute her date looked. She could not be sure how old he was in the picture, but it could not be more than five. "So, what are you two going to be doing?" The older gentleman that was sat in the chair opposite her asked.

"We were going to go for a fly." She stated nodding her head, the older gentleman was making her feel uncomfortable somehow, but she was thankfully saved by the fact that her date had just come into the room.

"Ashey" He smiled at her going over to her bending down and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Scorpius" She smiled softly at him blushing a little bit.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her holding out his arm for her to take.

She smiled softly at him as she reached out and took his arm "Now that you are ready I am"

"We will not be back to late father." Scorpius told his father.

"Okay." His father nodded his head.

Once the response was given Scorpius led Ashlynn out of the house. They stepped out of the house and into the darkness "Did you bring your broom?" He asked her.

"Of course." She smiled brightly at him as she grabbed the broom that she had left leaned against the doorway.

"Great." He smiled. "Let me get mine and we can head out." The two walked along the side of the building to a small door that Scorpius unlocked and grabbed his broomstick.

"Awesome." She smiled brightly. Something Ashlynn did not know was that Scorpius had set up a small picnic for the two of them a little bit away from the Malfoy house. "Yes." Scorpius nodded his head mounting his broom "Follow me."

"Okay." Ashlynn smiled softly at him as she mounted her own broom and followed him.

Scorpius flew them over the small forest that was located on the grounds of Malfoy manor and when he spotted the clearing he started to lower his broom.

"What are we doing here?" Ashlynn asked as she touched down besides Scorpius.

"Look." He said pointing out the small picnic he had set up complete just candles that were charmed to stay a light.

"Oh Scorp.." She said looking at the scene before him "This is beautiful"

"I wanted to do something nice for you." He explained as he lead her over to where the picnic was set up. Ashlynn sat down on the blanket

"How did you do this?" She asked him.

"Do what?" Scorpius titled his head at her as he sat down beside her on the blanket.

"Set this up." She replied.

"I did it earlier." He responded to her.

"Oh." She said softly, Ashlynn paused a for a few moments and then asked him "But what about bugs? How'd you keep them out?"

Scorpius chuckled a little bit looking at her and then explained "I set up some charms to keep it safe."

"That's smart of you." She smiled at him.

"Yeah well Rose taught me how to do it." He nodded his head. "Oh.. Of course, she did." Ashlynn was not too much of a fan of Rose mostly because she knew how Rose had feelings for Scorpius.

"Come Ashey." He said looking at her "She's actually pretty cool. I do not know why you do not like her."

Ashlynn did not say anything and just lay back on the blanket and looked up at the stars. She was trying to pick out all the different constellations there were up there. "I just do not alright." She explained "And I do not wanna talk about her on our date."

Scorpius sighed and responded "Okay." He then proceeded to ask her "Would you like some cake?"

"Sure." Ashlynn smiled softly at him. "I made it myself." He told her proudly.

"Really." She said tilting her head looking at him.

"Yeah." Scorpius nodded his head as he cut into the cake "Rose taught me how to bake last summer when I stayed with her family."

Ashlynn just rolled her eyes and tucked into the slice of cake that he had passed over to her "Ashey.." He said to her softly "Please."

"What?" She said looking at him.

"What is your problem with Rose?" Scorpius asked her.

"I just do not like her alright and if you keep bringing her up I will just leave." She placed the cake down and got up from the blanket.

"Don't go." Scorpius told her getting up and holding his arm out to her.

"Why not?" She asked looked to him.

"Because I love you." He told her.

"You love me." She said looking at him shocked.

"Yes," He told her.

"I love you." He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you to." She replied to him softly.

"Come here." Scorpius said to her pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her gently smiled at him when they pulled back from one another."Please come and enjoy the picnic."

"Okay." Ashlynn responded to him returning to the blanket with him.

As the time passed by the two of them enjoyed the picnic Ashlynn did not want to go home yet and neither did Scorpius so as the time passed and the food was finished the two lay on the blanket cuddled up with one another. "You look so beautiful tonight." Scorpius told her softly.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at him and responded "You look really handsome as well."

"Thanks." He responded back to her. "I do not want to leave you tonight." Ashlynn told him softly.

Scorpius bit his lip "Then don't go. Stay with me."

Ashlynn gently smiled at him "I want to."

"Good." He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. The two ended up spending the night in that clearing falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
